Day of the Chibis version 1
by bestangelbaby
Summary: one of 3 different stories. What happens when a member of Team 7 gets chibified? torture, torture, and oh did I mention torture? beware of the evilness inside! mwuhahaha!Chapter 9 up! YAY! Still no pairings. rateing been moved to T just for bad words.
1. Sleepless in Sound

Angel : hello everyone, Trina and I are back with a new story for you!  
  
Trina: yep yep yep! A brand new story just for ya'll =DDDDDDDDDD  
  
Angel: as you probably guessed, someone fed Trina sugar again, so she is hyper and evil. =/  
  
Trina: Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Angel: =/ heh, ok so about the story, one of team 7 gets chibified (is that a word?) and someone else in team 7 gets tortured by it.  
  
Trina: that's my job! Mwuhahahahahaha! Character torture yay! =DDDDDD I do all the evil parts in this story! But is more evil! It won't let me post how happy I am except with these emotes, wont even let me use the asterisk so all actions are in bold and Italics.  
  
Angel: **_coughs_** anyways I couldn't decide who I wanted as a chibi and who gets tortured so I decided to make 3 versions of this story. The first 3 chapters will be the same in each story, and you can expect MAJOR OOCness here. Umm haven't decided on the pairings if there is any.  
  
Trina: SASUKE AND NARUTO TOGETHER FOREVER! YAY! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Angel: T-T;; umm thank you for the input Trina  
  
Trina: your welcome! =DDDDD always glad to help! =DDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Angel: memo to self: keep Trina on sugar free diet  
  
Trina: HEY! I heard that! **_grabs chainsaw and charges at Angel_**  
  
Angel: eep! I was just kidding! **_hides under the couch_**  
  
Trina: Angel? Where'd she go? Oh well. So I would tell you who get chibified and who is tortured, but I'm not! Me evil! =DDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Angel: **_whispers out from under the couch_** Sasuke gets chibified and tortures Naruto! **_runs and hides in the closet before Trina finds her  
_**  
Trina: grrrrrr, dang it Angel! You ruined the surprise!  
  
Angel: =P and onwards with the story! Let me know please if you want me to continue the story!  
  
Trina: **_starts the chainsaw_** yea review or ELSE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Angel: oh and we don't own Naruto, and heh ignore Trina she gets antsy when it comes to reviews.  
  
'_italics_' = Orochimaru's thoughts  
  
'word' = Kabuto's thoughts  
  
"word" = speech  
  
Day of the Chibis Version 1  
  
Prologue  
  
Orochimaru was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to get to sleep. "Damn it! Where is Kabuto with those drugs? How does he expect me to get any of my beauty sleep (A/N: MUCH needed beauty sleep hehe) without my sleeping pills!" He shouted.  
  
Growling furiously, he got out of bed and started to pace around the room. While pacing he decided to think about one of the things that helped put him to sleep, finding out a way to get the power of the Kyuubi for himself.  
  
It is his willpower that is the key, it is strong enough to resist my powers and control Kyuubi. If I could only find some way to weaken it, then he wouldn't be able to resist me! (A/N: not that way, he isn't a pedophile in this, at least not yet) His control over Kyuubi would also be weakened, allowing the seal to be broken that much easier for me. But how!!  
  
The creepy snake guy let out a roar of frustration at this thought and proceeded to throw a temper tantrum. Yes, you heard me right a temper tantrum. He fell flat on his back near a wall and started to bang his feet and legs on the wall while trying to pull his hair out. He even was crying and screaming just like a little spoiled brat who didn't get his way.  
  
As this was going on, Kabuto came in with Orochimaru's drugs and a glass of warm milk. At seeing the state Orochimaru was in, Kabuto let out an annoyed sigh and called out "Oi, will you stop acting like a baby? Take your medicine like an adult, you need to take it if you're ever going to sleep!"  
  
Hearing this, Orochimaru froze in mid-scream and sat upright. An almost demonic light lit his eyes while a maniacal smile formed on his lips.  
  
"YES!YES!YES! That's it! It's brilliant! I'll get you yet Kyuubi!!!!" Orochimaru shouted gleefully.  
  
And with another shout of joy, the creepy snake guy grabbed Kabuto's hands and started to swing him around in a wild dance, ignoring the fact that warm milk was splashing on him. As Orochimaru continued to shout happily and laugh maniacally, Kabuto was beginning to freak out. 'Oh no! Not again!'  
  
Tbc  
  
Trina and Angel: let us know if you think this is a fic worth to continue please!


	2. Beginning of the end!

Angel: despite the lack of the hordes of reviews I was hoping for...  
  
Trina: _**pouts and sniffles**_

Angel: _**pats Trina on the back**_ ...I decided to continue this story due to, that I thought the prologue was too short. (and that I promised Trina that I would update at least once a week) I made sure this chapter is longer. Hopefully more interesting also.  
  
Trina: I want to warn all you readers out there that this chapter has a lot more character torture! Hehehehehehehe! Woot!  
  
Angel: Yea I'm letting my evil side a.k.a. Trina write this story, so beware! Beware! BEWARE!  
  
Trina: _**cackles evilly  
**_  
Angel: _**sweatdrops**_ umm right  
  
Trina: _**still cackling evilly**_ Oh what fun I shall have with this story! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**Evil glint appears in her eyes and Angel slowly backs away with a baseball bat in her hands  
**_  
Angel: umm Trina _**gulps**_ what are you planning to do?  
  
Trina: _**grins super evil**_ I plan... I plan to... I plan to get _**whips out a large burlap bag that is moving**_ THIS! _**Pulls out Naruto who is hog-tied and gagged**_  
  
Naruto: MMMMFT!  
  
Angel: YAY! You brought Naruto to play with us! **_jumps around happily_**  
  
Trina: Us? No, me. I plan to keep him and use him in all my torture experiments. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAtakes _**a really deep breath**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**Wheezes**_  
  
Angel and Naruto: **_sweatdrops even more_**  
  
Angel: _**runs to Naruto and unties him, and they sneak away while Trina keeps laughing  
  
**_Trina: _**stops laughing**_ where did they go? Oh well Angel and I don't own Naruto, but I do borrow him for torture! Please review, and onwards to the story!  
  
'word' = Naruto's thoughts  
  
"word" = speech duh  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Kakashi. Meanwhile, Naruto was running away as fast as the blonde's legs could carry him. A mad Kakashi is a very scary thing indeed. As the blonde sped away, you could see that he was clutching something tightly to his chest.  
  
'Oh shit! I'm in for it now, but it is soooooo worth it! Hehe! I finally did it! After all these years I finally did it! Yay me! I rock! Sasuke will be so jealous hehe!'  
  
At the age of 17 and chuunin level, Naruto has succeeded where all those before him have failed. Not even the sages themselves were thought possible of doing it. He stolen from Kakashi...

(This is the end of chapter two! Mwuhahahahahahahaha! NOT! What a cliffhanger! I'm tempted to leave it as this! **_Sees Angel giving her a death glare and holding a chainsaw while Naruto is readying his Rasengan_** ummm or maybe not **_gulps and chuckles nervously_** I can so evil at times, but this isn't one of them! Continue the story! _**Runs over to the keyboard and starts typing**_)

...the infamous Icha Icha Paradise!  
  
Quickly ducking into a nearby alley, Naruto performed his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and made 10 copies of himself. He sent them in different directions, then masked his chakra so Kakashi couldn't detect him. Checking to see if anyone was around, and found no one, he made his way to the Hokage Monument.  
  
When he made his way to the top, Naruto kept running until he reached the cliffs. Without so much as pausing, he threw himself off the cliffs and fell.  
  
Halfway down Naruto twisted around and shot out an arm to grab hold of a rock jutting out from the side of the cliff. With the momentum of his fall he swung on the rock towards the cliff face. Just when it looked like he was going to have an intimate moment with the rocks, a crack in the cliff side appeared before him.  
  
Naruto curled into a ball to fit inside the crack as he flew in.  
  
With a grace only a Shinobi can have, he flipped a few times to land lightly on his feet near a wall. A small burst of chakra lit the lanterns the lined the wall, revealed a surprisingly large cave. Naruto went over to a chair that was nearby, collapsed on it only the way Naruto can, and stayed there gasping for breath.  
  
After a few minutes have passed by, he sat up in the chair to get a better look at his prize. Chuckling gleefully to himself he said, "Hehe, Kakashi shall never find me here!"  
  
"Guess again." Came a soft voice behind him.  
  
Naruto froze for an instant, and with a feeling of impending doom, he turned his head to face the speaker.  
  
There was a shadowy figure in a dark area in the cave. As Naruto squinted to see who it was, the person stepped in the light. It was...Sasuke!  
  
Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Naruto gave Sasuke his best I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass glare before yelling, "Sasuke, don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack! And how the hell did you find me?!"  
  
Sasuke gave him his I'm-way-too-perfect-and-cool-for-you smirk before replying, "I saw you running through town real fast, and heard Kakashi yelling at you. So naturally I had to see what kind of trouble you got yourself into this time."  
  
At this, Naruto gave Sasuke his widely known fox-grin, before proudly stating, "I may be in trouble, but I have done something no one, not even you, the I-can-do-everything-better-than-you bastard, can do."  
  
Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow waiting for Naruto to continue. At the lack of an answer Naruto deflated a bit, before perking up again with another grin. "This is why Kakashi was yelling!" cheerfully yelled Naruto, before shoving the book in Sasuke's face.  
  
Sasuke had to cross his eyes in effort to read the title, which put quite the comical look on his face. Too bad for Naruto that he didn't have his camera and the book hid the expression. (A/N: grrrr darn book, that was going to be great blackmail material for Naruto!)  
  
When Sasuke realized what the book was, he blinked in surprise. "Amazing, you really did get it." Naruto swelled up at this. "I can't believe that sensei was so easily fooled by you, so you could get the book." Naruto smiled even bigger, and felt even prouder.  
  
"Kakashi must be really drunk." With this, Naruto's head drooped down before coming back up with fire in his eyes.  
  
"No I'm not, and now I'll take back what is mine." Came a voice about knee-height and Icha Icha Paradise suddenly disappeared from Naruto's hands.  
  
Both the boys together jumped away from the source of the voice and pulled out their kunai, ready to attack. Rising out of the ground was Kakashi, still holding onto his precious book. Glaring at Naruto with his eye, he clutched the book to his chest and started talking to it.  
  
"Don't worry my precious little one, you're alright. Daddy is here; he took you away from the mean mean boy. Daddy won't let that mean mean boy near you again." Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped at this and Kakashi continued. "Who's a good baby, who's a good baby? You are, yes you are. What a good baby you are."  
  
At this, Naruto and Sasuke could only stare at their teacher in horror, both thinking that he finally went insane. When Kakashi finished "comforting" his book, he put it away in the special pocket made just for the book and gave Naruto a very stern look.  
  
Sasuke slowly backed away from Naruto incase Kakashi started to attack. Naruto was also backing away from Kakashi, he was so scared shitless all he could do was back away as far as he could.  
  
"Naruto," Kakashi started with deadly calm, "I'm going to have to take serious action for what you have done."  
  
The feeling of utter doom settled on Naruto so heavily that he couldn't breathe. "Your punishment Naruto, is in 3 parts. The first one is that for an entire week you and Sasuke shall camp out in the Forest of Death with nothing but the clothes on your back. Second, when you two return, Naruto, you have to complete every single rank D mission there is by yourself for two months.You are not allowed to have any other rank missions. And third, you are forbidden to have any ramen, no exceptions. If it even looks or tastes like ramen, you can't have it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Naruto's cry of anguish could be heard all the way to the Sand village.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Trina, Angel and Naruto: Until next time! Please review! And thank you to all who did review the first chapter!

**To Ketsueki karasu:** hehe thanks! the horror part was an added bonus! i was just going for the humor.

**To Kurisuteru-chan:** hehe yes, i know he doesnt act that way, but god it is SOOO funny to make characters so way OOC. Ahhhh, its good to be the evil authoress!

**To Midnight-Blue-Wolves:** your wish is my command! **_waves magic chainsaw_** hope you like this one!

Everyone: Thank you for the support!


	3. Torture, torture, and more torture

Angel: I'm soooooooooooo sorry everybody, for keeping y'all waiting for the update. I'm taking college classes this year, and it's lots of extra work. I'm also taking physics and calculus, so you can guess what my homework is gonna be like. Then I had to wait for my beta to come on to check out the story. Heh, and so on and so on. --'

Trina: BAKA! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! **grabs a mallet out of nowhere and chases Angel around the room trying to whack her on the head**

Angel: runs around screaming AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME NARUTO! SAVE ME SASUKE!

Naruto and Sasuke: --"

Naruto: wanna go for ramen?

Sasuke: sure

Naruto and Sasuke: **_walks away holding hands_**

Angel: I don't own Naruto! **_gasps for breath_** Neither does Trina! EEK! _**dodges mallet**_ no known pairings yet, maybe later! **_hides in closet and muffled yelling could be heard_** some cussing is going on though! _**Trina bangs on the door with the mallet**_ ok ok lots of cussing! I'm sorry Trina, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Trina: YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! I ALREADY FINSHED THE CHAPTER BUT YOU DIDN'T UPDATE LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD! _**hits the door harder**_

Angel: on with the story and SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Italicized_ words means there is stress on the word. 

Day of the Chibis v1

Chapter 2

In a dark room lit by candles, a shadowed figure can be seen hovering over a large cauldron, chanting something to itself. This is what could be heard:

Round about the cauldron go:

In the poison'd entrails throw.

Toad, that under cold stone,

Days and nights has 31.

Swelter'd venom sleeping got,

Boil thou first I' the charmed pot.

Double, double toil and trouble,

Fire burn and Cauldron bubble.

Fillet of a fenny snake, (1)

In the cauldron boil and bake.

Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog. (2)

Suddenly the flip of a light switch was heard before the lights blazed to life, showing Orochimaru in a witch's costume with various bottles surrounding him. Orochimaru threw himself on the floor, eyes tightly shut, and index fingers crossing each other to make a (A/N: surprise!) cross. "The light, the light! It burns, it burns! I'm melting, melting!" Rasped out Orochimaru over dramatically.

Kabuto on the other hand, still had his finger on the switch and was glowering at Orochimaru. Realizing that his acting wasn't working, Orochimaru became extremely pissed that he was interrupted. "What the _fuck_ you think you are doing?! I'm trying to work here!" he screeched.

Still glowering Kabuto told him, "You don't need any of this stuff, all you need is a few herbs in boiling water with the victim's hair. You definitely do not need to dress up like a fashion sense deprived witch, and you _don't_ need to use that ridiculous chant for it to work."

"But I wanna!" whined Orochimaru.

"No."

"Plwese! Pweety pweety plwese! You _never_ let me have any fun!" said Orochimaru just like a child, pout and all. Sighing Kabuto nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, fine, we'll do it your way this time." Orochimaru squealed happily and glomped Kabuto before turning off the lights and dragging Kabuto to the cauldron to finish his chanting.

Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,

Lizard's leg and owlet's wing

For a charm of powerful trouble,

Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble,

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,

Witches' mummy, maw and gulf

Of the ravin'd salt sea shark,

Root of hemlock digg'd I' the dark,

Liver of blaspheming Jew, (3)

Gall of goat, and slips of yew

Silver'd in the moon's eclipse,

Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, (4)

Finger of death-strangled babe

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Kabuto. "Shut up! It won't take much longer, don't get you thong in a twist!" hissed Orochimaru. Blushing bright red, Kabuto whispered, "I don't wear thongs. Well, not _that_ often." But luckily for Kabuto this went unnoticed by Orochimaru who finally finished the chant.

Pitch-deliver'd by a drab

Make the gruel thick and slab

Add there to a tiger's chaudron (5)

Double, double toil and trouble

Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Cool it with a baboon's blood

Then the charm is firm and good

With this the Sound village was filled with the sound of hysterical laughter that sent chills down everyone's spines.

* * *

"But Kakashi-sensei why do _I_ have to be the one to camp with this dobe in the forest? He's the one who stole your precious book, not me." Complained Sasuke. (6) "Ah, that is true, but somebody has to make sure he stays out of trouble. Anyways since this is part of his punishment, I figured that staying with you for a week would really add to it. As you can see, you are the perfect choice." Said Kakashi in a badly done sage voice. (7) 

Naruto, while this conversation was going on, was lying in the fetal position on the floor, crying about how he was going to _starve_ without his ramen for over two months. Though when he heard this, he jumped up screaming at Kakashi, "I don't need this bastard to look after me!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto before bringing up a finger and wagged it at him. "Remember? This is a _punishment! _That is why Sasuke is going with you, along with to make sure you don't wimp out and hide out in your house while you should be in the forest. Don't you think that spending a week all alone with Sasuke is pretty bad?"(8)

Naruto, looking grim, nodded his head with reluctance.

"Fine, I'll baby-sit the dobe for the week, but you better make it worth my time, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stated calmly. "**_I DON'T NEED YOU TO BABYSIT ME, AND STOP CALLING ME DOBE YOU ASSHOLE!"_** Cried Naruto in outrage.

"Hn." Was the reply.

Holding the blonde back from lunging at his dark haired companion, Kakashi said, "Okay, get going you two, Naruto's punishment starts now." Growling at the other two, Naruto led the shinobis to an opening that would lead them out of Naruto's now-not-so-secret-hideout. Suddenly, before they could exit, Kakashi pulled something metallic out of a pouch and snapped it on the boy's wrists.

"What the _hell_ is this?!" shrieked Naruto, whose voice is going hoarse from all the screaming he had done that day. With an evil glint in his eye Kakashi merely told them, "This is the final part of the punishment. It also ensures that you two won't lose each other, or ditch one another during your stay in the Forest of Death." (9)

"WHAT!?" shouted the boys in unison.

"It's bad enough that I gotta be with this bastard all week without ramen, but now I gotta be handcuffed to him as well!" Screamed Naruto as loud as he could, which is getting to be not as loud as it could be, while waving his, along with one of Sasuke's, arms. "Spending a week by your side isn't exactly my idea of a picnic either." Followed up Sasuke with his trade mark glare.

Then when he turned his gaze on Kakashi, it turned into his best I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-when-I-get-my-hands-on-you glare. (10) Kakashi chuckled nervously, because a mad Sasuke is not a good thing, and brought up his arms before saying, "I'll teach you 5 new jutsus, along with the 2 I was planning on teaching you for agreeing to this!"

"B-but Kakashi-sensei..." started Naruto before Kakashi interrupted him.

"No buts, get going right now the both of you or I'll double your punishment Naruto and you, Sasuke, won't learn any new jutsus! I will even keep you two handcuffed together for the _entire_ duration of Naruto's punishment!" he barked.

With a loud snap, the boy's jaws shut, before they tried to hurry out of the cave. Keyword tried. They kept getting in each other's way, so therefore they kept falling down on top of each other as they tried to position themselves in such a way that will let them get out quickly. (11)

* * *

Much cursing and loud cries of pain are heard, in a bush near the path our beloved, yet tortured, boys are on. "OW!! Fucking bush! Kabuto can we _please_ get in a different bush, or even better a tree? This bush is a meanie! It is full of sharp, pointy thorns and they're hurting me! WAH!" whined Orochimaru.

Rolling his eyes, Kabuto just drew a deep breath and with an astonishing display of patience, started to explain for the 18th time why they were in that particular bush.

"Due to the lack of flora for superior camouflage in this particular vicinity, along with the vector of the wind, I have calculated that your multi-hued container, once thrown, should in fact come into contact with the target. So according to these calculations, I have found that this position gives us the best advantage to capture our quarry and succeeding with our objective." (12)

Orochimaru only had a very confused look on his face when this ended. Sighing for who knows how many times, Kabuto said, "In layman's terms, this is the only bush along the path big enough for us to hide in, so you can hit Naruto with your rather large, yellow-orange, smiley-faced, water balloon filled with the potion."

"Oh." Was all Orochimaru could say before shouting in pain. "Ow! You stupid fucking bush! I HATE YOU! And your stupid thorns too! _DIE!!!!_" Before creepy snake guy attacked the bush from hell (13) Kabuto grabbed him by the hair and hissed, "Quiet! I hear someone coming!"

And indeed, there was someone coming, only it was more like two someones. Soon Naruto and Sasuke came into view of the Sound nins.

Naruto was sulking, and Sasuke glaring at everything. "It's not my fault that Kakashi had you to come with me like this for a week! You're the one who followed me! Complained Naruto. "None of this would of happened anyways, if you hadn't decided to steal that book!" Sasuke growled.

"At least I was able to steal it, unlike a certain cold-hearted bastard." Naruto retorted.

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Obnoxious imbecile."

"Cold-hearted fuckface."

As they continued to bicker, they drew closer and closer to the Sound nin's hiding place. As soon as they drew near the bush, Orochimaru stood up and let the water balloon fly to its unsuspecting victim. Just as it was about to hit...

* * *

Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy!

1.Heh, no idea what this is '

2.first person to _correctly_ guess where I got the chant gets a special prize! And Midnight-Blue-Wolves you don't count!

3.No offense, I copied it as it was written down, still have a problem take it up with the author of this

4.Same thing as (3)

5.I have absolutely NO idea what that is

6.O.o Sasuke _complaining_? When did Angel get hit by a flying pig in an ice cream truck?

Angel: HEY!

7.Think of "ah, you are now ready young grasshoppha"

_8.**I**_ wouldn't mind spending a week alone with Sasuke _**drools**_

9.Told ya there was going to be lots of torture, mwuhahahaha! And there is gonna be even more! Lots more! Oh yea, I R EVIL! XP

10.Yes, in this one Sasuke has countless glares, each one a death threat in its own this one is #46

11.**_snickers_** 'kept falling down on top of each other as they tried to position themselves' I'm a sasunaru fan at heart, and my subconscious must be adding these lil bits just to taunt me. Another sign to show how much of a perverted hentai I am, redundant but it works for me.

12.Keep reading this will all be explained shortly if you don't understand.

13.Bush from hell! Oh yea! _**snickers. Angel walks over and bonks Trina on the head**_

Angel: Stop writing so many notes! Just get on with the story!

Naruto: Yea we wanna see a chibi Sasuke! _**giggles in delight**_

Trina: _**rubs head**_ ok ok, jeez no need to kill me

Replies to Reviews:

**Midnight-Blue-Wolves:** HEY! Give me back my chainsaw! _**ties up Midnight and has Sasuke and Naruto look for the chainsaw**_ grrrr no one sides Angel touches the chainsaw! _**hears Naruto shouting**_ yay Naruto! You found it! _**glomps Naruto**_ and torture is very good, in fact I feel like some right now. _**eyes the tied up midnight with an evil smirk mwuahahaha!**_

**Metalicgal:** sorry for the wait, it's all been explained why that baka Angel didn't update _**gives the Sasuke Glare #46 at Angel**_

**Blade-Zero (): **as soon as this one is done, I'm either gonna start working on v2 (version 2) or start up a story that was requested of me to write. We will have to see when we get there, so for now here is the next chapter for ya!

Trina: thank you all who reviewed, and thank you Midnight for being my beta. It makes a person feel real good to have people tell her how well they like her stories. Hehe! =P It makes my day so much better I can assure you. Thank you everyone.

_**muffled shouts for help are heard**_

Trina: " ill be right back

**_screaming and lots of thuds and crashes are heard_**

**_Naruto pokes his head in_**

Naruto: coast is clear, lets move in

_**Sasuke giggles happily and falls in Naruto's arms**_

Sasuke: lets do something fun!

**_Naruto shakes his head and sighs_**

Naruto: I knew I shouldn't of let you drink all that sake.

_**Sasuke giggles some more and doesn't move forcing Naruto to carry Sasuke to the couch**_

_**Trina comes in dragging a much-abused Angel and squeals in delight at seeing Sasuke in Naruto's arms**_

Trina: OOOOOOOOOOO! YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETER! _**whips out a camera and takes pictures of a drunk Sasuke and a mortified Naruto**_

_**Sasuke snuggles closer to Naruto with a happy smile**_

_**Angel drags herself to a sitting position**_

Angel: kudos for all of y'all who made it this far down. _**starts to bandage herself up**_ as you can see Trina got into the closet I was currently in.

_**Trina squeals a particularly high pitched squeal when Sasuke falls out of Naruto's arms and causing them both to fall on the couch with Sasuke getting on top of Naruto**_

Angel: Please review if you liked it, and if you don't and still review please make it a constructive criticism one. I understand there are some things that some of y'all might not like, but there is no call for being rude and flaming. I would appreciate the constructive criticism ones because I am always looking for ways to improve our writing skills. I hope everyone has a good Labor Day, cya until next chapter, ill try to get the next one finished faster.

_**Trina continues to squeal at the antics of drunk Sasuke and embarrassed Naruto**_

_**Naruto mouths the words : Please save me!**_


	4. Major Changes for You

Angel: hey guys sorry for the extra long time to update trust me we got a valid reason why it took such a crapload of time.

Trina: **_emerges from an unknown corner with her face tear-stained_** Yes, I am sad to say **_sniffles_** that the notebook I write in for the rough draft and all the ideas I get for the stories has **_pauses for dramatic effect_** in fact been lost.

Naruto: LOST! IS THAT THE REASON WHY YOU TWO WOULDN'T SHOW YOUR FACES HERE FOR OVER A YEAR!

Sasuke: **_moans_** **_and says weakly_** please stop shouting dobe.

Trina: 0.o dang Sasuke, I heard of hangovers that last all day, but all year!

Naruto: at least he finally stopped clinging on me.

Angel and Trina: **_in unison_** but that was our favorite part!

Naruto: Angel and Trina don't own me, please R&R!

Sasuke: uggggg shut up dobe!

Naruto: hey don't blame me for your headache, you're the one who went and got drunk

Sasuke: **_groans_**

Chapter 3: Major Changes for You

flashback

_As they continued to bicker, they drew closer and closer to the Sound nin's hiding place. As soon as they drew near the bush, Orochimaru stood up and let the water balloon fly to its unsuspecting victim. Just as it was about to hit…_

end flashback

… Naruto bent over while shouting "Look a lucky penny!" This left Sasuke unable to dodge the potion-filled balloon, so he got hit. Hearing the splat, Naruto looked up and over to Sasuke tofind him wet, and pissed. So of course our little kitsune just fell over laughing his ass off, which was bad for Uchiha, because he got pulled to the ground also. That made him a now wet, muddy, and _extremely_ pissed off Sasuke.

"Quit laughing at me dobe! This isn't funny!" shouted Sasuke with the last part ending in a high pitched voice that just shocked everyone into silence. During which, Orochimaru and Kabuto used to aid in their escape. For a pissed Uchiha is a homicidal Uchiha. (A/N: hmmmm maybe that explains Itachi)

Face flushed, Sasuke coughed and said in his regular voice, "I mean quit laughing and let's get to the forest, the sooner this week goes by the better." Still staring, Naruto just nodded dumbly while trying to get back up. After a few slips, they finally managed to get up. "Will you stop staring, baka?" huffed Sasuke. All he got was a concerned look. "Stop it!" he shouted, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

"Hey bastard, you ok? Your not acting like yourself." Naruto asked with concern tainting his voice. Desperately trying to regain his composure, Sasuke said coldly, "I'm fine now let's get going." But the over all affect had been ruined since his voice cracked worse than when he hit puberty.

Sweatdropping, Sasuke started out towards the forest thereby dragging Naruto, who was again stunned back into immobility.

Back at the Sound village, Orochimaru continued to torture the townsfolk with his creepy screams, yells, and other noises that are better off not thinking about.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's not FAIR! I wanted to hit Kyuubi not Uchiha!" (A/N: as you can tell Orochimaru is

having a Kyuubi obsession after his failure with Sasuke) Came the deafening howl from Orochimaru, who was sulking in his recently made pillow fort. Suddenly, a sound akin to a hiccupping chicken trying to play the harmonica rather badly (1) could be heard. "Though he looked really funny after I hit him."

Kabuto hazarded a guess that the sound was his boss, giggling. "Sir, with all due respect, we must think about the side effects that the potion will wrought on the Sharingan holder. Not what he looked like after you hit him." Politely stated Kabuto.

"As you said, the potion was meant to turn the Kyuubi into a child, but it was meant only for the Kyuubi. Since Uchiha was hit, most likely he will turn into a child, but as time wears on he will become more like the child version of Kyuubi. And who knows how this might affect him if he ever gets turned back into his previous state."

Looking actually serious for once which surprised Kabuto to no end, Orochimaru nodded gravely before replying, "Yes, I must consult the book to see how this would effect my Take-Over-Uchiha's-Body-For-My-Own plan. That is after I finish my Take-Control-Of-The-Kyuubi-And-Gloat-About-It-To-Make-Itachi-Mad plan."

"What book would this be sir?" Asked Kabuto suspiciously, since he was the only one who read all the books in the in the village and have not come across that one.

Grinning a grin that would give our kitsune a run for his ramen, snake man held up a small orange book (A/N: not that one!) Cooking Up Evilness by Mishotu Asrashi and said proudly, "Isn't this the greatest book I ever found, huh Kabuto? Huh, huh?"

He was only greeted by silence. "Kabuto?" Still silence.

"Hey you fluffy mother kissing donkey! Are you even listening to me?"

Slowly Kabuto raised his head from where he had hung it when he saw the book in the snake-nin's hands. With his mouth open and ready to let fly another weird insult, Orochimaru flinched at the look on Kabuto's face, which brings a whole new dimension in the saying "If looks could kill".

_**WARNING! BEWARE THE NEXT PARAGRAPH CONTAINS VERY EXPLICT WORDS THAT WOULD BE BEST IF CHILDREN UNDER 15 DID NOT READ AND SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH. IF YOU ARE INDEED SKIPPING OVER ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT KABUTO IS EXTREMELY TICKED AND THREATENING OROCHIMARU WITH HIS LIFE WITH VERY PAINFUL TORTURE.**_

"**WHY YOU FUCKING SHIT GURGULING MORONIC CUNT! YOU EXPECTED THAT FUCKING DAMN COOKBOOK FROM THE 18TH CIRCLE OF HELL WAS GOING TO HELP YOUR SHIT-HEADED PLAN OF GETTING THAT HELL-SPAWN KYUUBI! I SHOULD TAKE YOUR PEDOPHILIC FUCKING ASS, HANG YOU UP BY YOUR COCK SUCKING TOENAILS AND CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING PENIS WITH THE BLUNT SIDE OF A RUSTY BUTTER KNIFE AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR DAMN FAGGOT ASS THAT YOU CAN BLOW FUCKING SMOKE RINGS! I'LL TAKE THESE SEBONS AND MAKE SHISKABOBS OUT OF YOUR LIVER AND BALLS AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR COCK SUCKING MOUTH! I'M GOING TO USE THESE DAMN SHURIKEN TO CUT EVERY FUCKING SQUARE CENTIMETER OF YOUR SHIT-ASSED SKIN AND THROW YOU IN THE DAMN OCEAN WITH YOUR FEET IN FUCKING CEMENT! I'LL USE KUNAI TO RIP YOU A NEW PUSSY YOU FUCKING LITTLE CUNT! STUPID DAMN FAGGOT! YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING WHORE!**

**_END OF KABUTO RANTING PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE STORY._**

At hearing Kabuto's rage, Orochimaru was filled with a terror he never felt before. His face paled more so that usual and he literally shitted in his pants. Kabuto, still mad with rage took a nearby chair and yelled, "**I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN HEAD WIDE OPEN FOR THE CROWS TO FEAST UPON!**" Only able to let out a squeak of terror the snake-nin ran as fast as he could with Kabuto hot on his heels swinging a chair around and still screaming obscenities.

"**SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"** yelled Orochimaru as loud as he possibly could.

In the sand country, Temari looked up from the instruction booklet she was reading on how to put on makeup in designs. "Did you hear that Kankuro? Sounded like someone yelling for help." She said. "Bah, probably some wench getting what she deserves." Replied Kankuro sullenly.

"Stop pouting you big baby, I told you it was a bad idea to grab Gaara's gourd after it has been outside all day." Snapped Temari. Kankuro snapped back, "Shut your trap and put my warrior's mask on before anyone sees me like this. You know that I can't use my hands for anything until they heal. "

"It's makeup."

"It is a warrior's mask."

"Makeup."

"Warrior's mask!"

As we get back on tangent now. After getting his head hit a few times on the road while still being dragged, Naruto decided this is a good time to get up and start moving. After all, he must have been hallucinating Sasuke's voice going up a few notches. Yes that was it, just an illusion his poor tormented mind brought about with the horror of having no ramen of any kind for who knows how long.

Nodding to himself, Naruto quickly put his mind to the task ahead, torturing Sasuke for the entire week so he won't die of boredom. Getting his best whining voice ready for optimum annoyance Naruto just opened his mouth, when Sasuke suddenly tried to jump into the tree branches for faster travel. Keyword tried.

Feeling very confused, and of course not showing it, Sasuke forgot that he was still handcuffed to Naruto. So when he went to jump, he got yanked back by Naruto's weight while Naruto got pulled up a few feet by the wrist. Not the most pleasant of experiences.

Again we find the boys sprawled out on the ground because of the linked metal chain of torture. While coughing out some of the dust that got in his mouth Naruto asked, "We seem to find ourselves on the ground quite a bit lately, ne? No answer. "Sasuke?" Still no answer.

Unknowingly to our dear kitsune, when Sasuke fell, he fell on his head, so he is feeling quite dizzy, and confused even more. "Hey, Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Sasuke could only reply, "Ow." Which made Naruto even more concerned. He grabbed our Uchiha by the arms and helped him up, after he got up himself, not letting go in case Sasuke might fall. After standing up Sasuke tried to shake his head and clear his mind, but that only made him dizzy again, and would of fallen if not for Naruto.

Naruto, the poor dear, was almost going crazy with worry. After all he never seen Sasuke so weak acting before, and never from a water balloon. He should know, he tossed many a water balloon at his worst rival/best friend before. So Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind, grabbed Sasuke by the waist (A/N: as I said no pairings yet with this fic, so clear ya minds ya pervs, im the only perv in this fic!) and took off into The Forest of Death to get a campsite ready so he can watch over and take care of Sasuke.

Tbc!

(1) To think, that came from our imagination, oy I can't even imagine what that would actually sound like.

Here is the review section!

**To: elsilalda** Yay! **_Showers you in bunches and bunches of flowers and confetti_** You get the special prize! You get to decide the pairing(s) of this fic, email me with your choice, and plz write in the subject something so I know its you.

**To: Jaganthunder** Nice try there. But incorrect, thanks for reviewing and trying.

Sasuke: **_Moans and groans_** WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP! I GOT A MIGRANE HERE AND THIS STORY ISN'T HELPING!

Everyone else: **_sweatdrops_**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome, flaming will face the wrath of Trina and Sasuke!

Sasuke: **SHUT UP!**


	5. Here's Chibi!

Trina: WOOOT! FINALLY! AN UPDATE!

Angel: **_sweatdrops_** geez no need to be so...hyper... about it.

Naruto: STOP YAKKING AND GET TO THE STORY!

Sasuke: **_winces_** not so loud baka.

* * *

It was morning, the birds were singing, the sun was gently shining down on the Fire Country. Let's go down to The Forest of Death to see our young shinobi bishounen. Closer, closer ACK! NOSE HAIRS! NOT THAT CLOSE BAKAS! **_Sighs_** that's better. As we can see Naruto is now just waking up from a long night. As he tries to sit up, a heavy weight on his chest makes it quite hard, but he succeeds. (A/N: woot) 

Looking down he sees a big lump in Sasuke's shirt, but no Sasuke. Looking around Naruto sees that Sasuke's short and that other piece of cloth which could only be Sasuke's boxers are Sasukeless as well. Which of course didn't register as wrong, gross (A/N: gross for Naruto but never to the Sasuke fan club **_winks_**) or troubling since his mind is still really full of sleep.

Trying to think back what happened last night through his sleep filled mind was a heroic struggle which because of our kitsune's stubbornness, he won. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

Flashback 

_Naruto, the poor dear, was almost going crazy with worry. After all he never seen Sasuke so weak acting before, and never from a water balloon. He should know, he tossed many a water balloon at his worst rival/best friend before. So Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind, grabbed Sasuke by the waist , and took off into The Forest of Death to get a campsite ready so he can watch over and take care of Sasuke._

End flashback

And further memories of basically getting Sasuke strapped to his back so he could fix up camp. After finishing, he laid Sasuke down on the bed of soft leaves and grass that Naruto made for him. For now, Sasuke has a really high fever and looks quite sick. (A/N: remember Naruto is extremely worried about Sasuke because he never seen him sick, or get in such a state from something that should not of done that to anyone a.k.a. the balloon otherwise he might of actually going back to the hospital despite Kakashi's punishment)

Keeping a cold rag on Sasuke's head to help keep the fever down, all Naruto could do was watch and wait. As the night wore on, Naruto could swear that Sasuke looks shorter and more childlike, but he just contributed it to the shadows caused by the fire and drowsiness.

Around midnight, with the moon high in the night sky, Naruto dropped off to sleep lying next to Sasuke, quite close to each other due to the handcuffs. (A/N: hehe there goes my subconscious again) After the memories flooded back to our kitsune, he whipped his head back and forth looking throughout the entire clearing where he set camp up last night, before his eyes settled on the lump on his lap.

Wondering what the hell it could be, Naruto drew a kunai before slowly raising one end of the shirt so he could peer inside. Eyes widening in absolute shock, the kunai falling from his numb fingers to the ground with a thud, Naruto could only stare. Inside Sasuke's shirt, was Sasuke, but as a child. A child. A sleeping child. An absolutely adorable sleeping child.

Nestled in Naruto's lap with his now too big shirt covering him, child Sasuke was sleeping peacefully and looked every bit like a cherub. Feeling the draft from the opened shirt, Sasuke squirmed some before opening his now huge eyes and looking even more adorable. _He's like a chibi Sasuke now. He looks absolutely cute! CUTE! EWW! I so did not think that! _

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Sasuke looked over to see a slightly blushing Naruto staring at him. In a high-pitch, close to squeaky voice, Sasuke said coldly or at least he meant for it to sound cold, "I told you dobe, stop star…." Eyes widening in shock, Sasuke froze while realizing something is wrong.

'Why is Naruto blushing? Why is he looking at me through my shirt? Wait, how can I be _in_ my shirt, I can't fit in here like this. And why the hell is my voice so squeaky!' Slowly Sasuke raised his hands to his face to see, small, childish hands. Almost as slow he looked down to see his new child sized body. At the same speed he looked up to meet Naruto's eyes with a horrified expression, and mouthed a silent question. "Am I dreaming?"

Naruto shook his head no. Soon after he had to clamp his hands over his ears as Sasuke's new voice began screaming in a high-pitch. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the sand country, we find the Sand siblings up to their usual antics. Kankuro is sitting in a windowsill, laughing so hard he's in danger of falling off even with the chakra he is using to hang on. Temari is chasing Gaara with a bottle of lotion. (A/N: Gaara calmed down greatly after the fight with Naruto in this fic, so don't worry about his OOCness along with everyone else.)

"Gaara, get your ass over here so I can put the lotion on you!" screamed Temari.

"Never! Keep that girly crap away from me you evil bitch!" shouted back Gaara.

(A/N: ok I stand corrected, what I mean is, he loosened up, acting more like himself and not an evil killing machine, he doesn't kill now, unless he gets quite mad.)

A faint cry of "noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" could be heard between Temari's and Gaara's yelling and Kankuro's laughter. All of them stop in response of the cry. Kankuro now quite nervous, asked "Uh, Gaara, um that wasn't, um you know?"

"Moron, no it wasn't Shukaku, if it was it would of came out of my mouth, not someone else's!" snapped Gaara. Sighing with relief, Kankuro replied, "Thank kami, it wasn't, but who would be yelling no?"

Before an answer was heard, Temari pounced on Gaara and pinned him on the ground. (A/N: forgot to mention Gaara has been leaving the gourd back at the house/hut/whatever you want to call it for it was extremely too protective of him now that he had the attitude change. So to get the sand to do what he wants, he has to do seals, its no longer automatic.)

"Ok Gaara this isn't going to hurt you or me, so be still." Said Temari.

Struggling Gaara shouted, "Damn it woman, I don't need lotion, I'll survive without it!"

"That's when you had the sand to cover and protect you from the sun, now that you do not carry it around anymore, you need lotion to keep you skin from drying out and cracking." Replied Temari matter-of-factly as she was putting a generous amount of lotion in her hand.

Still struggling Gaara yelled out, "Arrgh! GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!"

At this point Kankuro started laughing again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" was the scream Gaara let out as Temari slathered on cold lotion on his face, arms, and any other exposed skin.

* * *

In the Forest of Death, chibi-Sasuke finally stopped screaming, and Naruto deemed it safe enough to peek in and see Sasuke. His eyes were as wide as ramen cups, which was quite possible now with his new chibi eyes, and he was panting quite a lot. "Oi, bastard, your not hurt or anything, are ya?" Naruto asked warily.

Faintly something that sounded like a long "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" could be heard over the chirping birds. Distracted Naruto turned away from the sight of a Sasuke panting rather heavily on his lap. (A/N: there I go again) While Naruto was looking elsewhere, our new chibi was struggling to regain his composure.

After he got bored trying to figure out where that noise came from, the kitsune decided to turn back to the problem on hand, err on lap. Sasuke finally got himself composed enough to at least talk normally, well as normal as a newly made chibi can. Though his face was still pink from that extended yelling session. "So dobe, want to wait out the week, or shall we head on back to Konoha to figure out what the hell is wrong with me?"

As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, a loud grumble came from both their stomachs. "Heh, I think breakfast would be in order before we do anything else." Said a sheepish Naruto. "You stay here while I go get the wood, food, and water." He continued before getting up.

"Oh no you don't. I'll go get the stuff and you stay here and clean camp. Don't want you to go getting yourself lost dobe." Squeaked Sasuke as he was climbing out of his shirt. Snickering lightly Naruto just said, "No way pipsqueak. Your too small now to carry any of the stuff, and anyway I don't think you want to start going around in the forest without some sort of clothing first."

Stunned, Sasuke just stood there for a moment before looking down and realizing that he was indeed naked. Emitting a high "Eep!" he ducked back into his shirt, but not before Naruto saw him blushing a bright red. Still snickering, Naruto made a couple of clones and all three went off in search of supplies for breakfast.

Poking out his head to make sure the blonde was gone, Sasuke let out a huge sigh of relief. Grabbing his kunai, He proceeded to use his clothes to make a new set for him to wear, for now.

* * *

Angel & Trina: thats it for now. College is still going on but the work got easier. Now we need a job. 

Naruto & Sasuke: and here is the replies to the, heh replies!

**Jaganthunder: **Thanks so much for the welcome back. Classes can be so mean. ewwww. **_waves around the magic chainsaw_** go away evil torture devices! go away! **_chainsaw disappears_** ACK! come back! come back! **_chainsaw reappears with stickers from different places on it_** O.o

**

* * *

**


	6. Chibichan time

Angel: WOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY! Been at this for WEEKS, trying to submit this chappy. Some reason didn't want to support my word documents. **_Sweatdrops and sighs_**

Trina: Hey at least it's out finally!

Angel: and i just wanna apologize to you guys who have been waiting on this chapter to come out, i didnt mean for it to take so long. just so many things been happening all over the place, when i do get to the comp to write like Trina wants me too, I just can't seem to get the oomphed to get going. Got a 3 day break from work and so on, so will be trying to bring out another chapter.

Trina: **_bonks Angel on the head really hard_** baka! you forgot to tell them that your also writing a super big lemon for everyone to read as well!

Angel: **_Rubs her head and glares at Trina _**yea, there is that too. been trying to write a really good lemon for you guys. only prob is most likely i wont be allowed to post here on so i gotta find another place to put it for everyone to go to so they can get to the lemon. when it is finished, i will be posting it on here as well except the lemon will be censored. Until then have fun with the next chappy folks!

_**

* * *

** _

Flashback

As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, a loud grumble came from both their stomachs. "Heh, I think breakfast would be in order before we do anything else." Said a sheepish Naruto. "You stay here while I go get the wood, food, and water." He continued before getting up.

"Oh no you don't. I'll go get the stuff and you stay here and clean camp. Don't want you to go getting yourself lost dobe." Squeaked Sasuke as he was climbing out of his shirt. Snickering lightly Naruto just said, "No way pipsqueak. Your too small now to carry any of the stuff, and anyway I don't think you want to start going around in the forest without some sort of clothing first."

Stunned, Sasuke just stood there for a moment before looking down and realizing that he was indeed naked. Emitting a high "Eep!" he ducked back into his shirt, but not before Naruto saw him blushing a bright red. Still snickering, Naruto made a couple of clones and all three went off in search of supplies for breakfast.

Poking out his head to make sure the blonde was gone, Sasuke let out a huge sigh of relief. Grabbing his kunai, He proceeded to use his clothes to make a new set for him to wear, for now.

End Flashback

When the blonde and his clones returned from their forays, they came across a still chibi-ish Sasuke wearing a toga made from his now too big shirt. Snickering, Naruto commented, "Nice dress ya got there Sasuke-_chan_." While stressing the chan. Stomping down his foot with childish wrath Sasuke exclaimed, "Don't call me chan, dobe! And this is not a dress! It's a toga!"

"Toga smoga, a dress is a dress. Your wearing it, so that makes you chan." Came the reply. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" came the furious response, before a small blue blur launched itself at the blonde. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto just stepped quickly to the side before grabbing the chibi by the back of his toga. "Also, it seems that since you're a kid again, that makes you twice the chan."

Frustrated at the blonde, Sasuke became even more furious at that, and starting kicking, punching, biting, scratching, doing whatever damage he could possibly do to the still grinning blonde. Which, with considering his now miniature size, was not very much at all, ninja or not.

After about 10 minutes of this, Naruto decided to try to end this, "Oi, chibi-chan. If your still hell bent on trying to dismember me, wanna try doing on a full stomach?" Turning Sasuke towards the middle of the clearing, we find that there is a roaring fire with nicely cooked fish.

Apparently, the blonde had the clones set up the fire and cook while he attempted to tame the shrew err… chibi. Hearing his stomach grumble some more, Sasuke just crossed his arms and sulkily said, "Fine." "Stop all that pouting, you'll end up with more wrinkles than Tsuande-babaa before you hit my size again." "I'M NOT POUTING, DOBE!"

"Tch, sure fine whatever. Now eat your fish before I eat it Chibi-chan." Settling himself on the other side of the fire of the blonde, Sasuke tried to glare coldly at the blonde, but it came out very cute instead.

Rolling his eyes before taking a huge bite of his fish, Naruto just thought with some amusement 'Heh, kids.' After finishing breakfast, the two set about to cleaning up after themselves and getting rid of all traces that they were ever there. After all shinobi wouldn't be shinobi, if they left campsites for all their enemies to find even when in their home country.

When the last traces of anything human being in that area were gone, Naruto started to unzip his chunnin vest, then partly unzipped the top of jumpsuit. Sasuke just stood there with a confused expression on his face, which quickly turned to horror and disgust when he heard. "Come on Chibi-chan, hop on in!"

"Like hell would I do that, dobe! I am perfectly capable of getting there on my own two feet!" Naruto just shook his head before replying, "Sure ya can, but do ya REALLY want your fan-club to find out about your problem anytime soon?" Paling at the thought, Sasuke just took time to shudder in horror, before climbing into Naruto's jumpsuit.

Giving Sasuke time to get settled, Naruto started zipping up the jumpsuit before a panicked chibi started ranting at the blonde on how he was going to need air. Sighing, Naruto just explained to Sasuke on how the jumpsuit was made from the same material as Kakashi's masks, so he would be able to breathe just fine.

After Sasuke finally settled down, and Naruto got zipped back up again, the blonde did a quick henge to get rid of the big bulge that Sasuke made (A/N: NOT THAT ONE HENTAIS!) at the stomach area along with the handcuff still attached to his wrist. With a quick, hang on tight, and a squeak of surprise, Naruto set off at a fast pace to find Kakashi and see what he can do to help out.

After a few hours of running and jumping with a mini Sasuke clinging to him as tightly as he could and whining every few minutes asking if they were there yet and if he could get out; Naruto was relieved to see the gates of Kohona. After a quick wave to the guards stationed there, the blonde quickly went to the middle of Kohona's busiest marketplace.

Along the way Sasuke started whining again about getting out. Quietly shushing him, Naruto decided the best and fastest way to find Kakashi, was to have Kakashi find him. So summoning lots of clones, he sent them all over the village to act as Naruto-ish and loudly as possible. Knowing that sooner or later Kakashi will find one and will come after the real Naruto with all intentions of ripping the blonde a few new holes and many other extremely painful situations.

As expected within a couple of minutes the scarecrow poofed in front of Naruto and glaring so hard with his one visible eye, that he gave Sasuke's eyes in their trademark death glare a valiant run for their money. 'Oh crap!' Was all Naruto could think of when he saw Kakashi glaring. "W-Wait a minute Kakashi! There is a reasonable explanation why I'm here and not back with the bastard in the forest! Just let me explain, PLEASE!" Cried the blonde while raising his hands up in defense.

Still keeping the glare going at full force, Kakashi just growled out, "There better be you ungrateful twerp, or what I gave you before will seem like a vacation!" Gulping, Naruto said in a shaky voice, "Y-Yeah there is Kakashi, but can we go to a more private place so that I can tell you?"

"Fine." Was all that was heard before Kakashi grabbed Naruto painfully by his arm and teleported them back to Naruto's not so secret hideout. "Spill it." Was the command Kakashi gave while pulling up his headband to give Naruto a double glare whammy. With out another word, Naruto just released the henge and unzipped the vest and jacket, ending with Sasuke-chibi spilling out of Naruto's jumpsuit and landing on the ground by Kakashi's feet.

"Damn it dobe, You could of warned me!" squeaked the chibi while rubbing his slightly hurting butt that he got from the tumble. With both eyes open as wide as they can go with a slight blush to his cheeks, all Kakashi could manage after a couple of minutes was, "How the hell did you do this Naruto?"

"It wasn't me! As we were heading towards the forest a weird colored water-balloon hit Chibi-chan there and he has been acting strange with his voice cracking worse than it did when he hit puberty. He then fainted, I took him the rest of the way to the forest to camp for the night, and when I woke up he was like that, minus the dress."

"IT'S NOT A DRESS, I DIDN'T FAINT, AND STOP CALLING ME CHIBI-CHAN!" shrieked Sasuke-chibi while stomping his foot. After saying all of that in one breath, Naruto was lightly panting while Sasuke just simply glaring at Naruto. Standing frozen, Kakashi just stood there dumbfounded, while an anxiously awaiting blond continued to grow more and more nervous with each passing second. Just as Naruto was going to open his mouth to say something, Kakashi swooped down and picked up Sasuke in a huge bear hug. "HE'S SOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!" Both younger shinobi felt their eyes bug out when they heard this. "NANI!?" they screamed in unison.

"He's even cuter than all the stuffed chibi-Sasukes that Sakura has in her room!" replied Kakashi happily while still squeezing the life out of Sasuke. Naruto just chuckled nervously while sweatdropping. The blond remembered that their female teammate is still going ga-ga over the now chibi-sized boy. He was shaken out of his thoughts about the girl and her obsessions when a small voice cried out.

"Can't….breathe……air…….now!" gasped out Sasuke-chibi who was starting to turn a little blue. "Whoops sorry about that Sasuke-kun, err Sasuke-chan." Said Kakashi sheepishly as he let go of Sasuke. "DON'T CALL….ME CHAN….DAMMIT!" shouted out the chibi between breaths.

"Like it or not, your small now, so that means I can call you chan. In fact, I could of called you chan before this happened, just now I don't have to worry about losing a body part or three when I do say it!." Said Kakashi, a little too happily the chibi thought. "Grrrrr! DIE!" shouted out chibi-chan before launching himself at the scarecrow.

Just like Naruto back in the forest, Kakashi grabbed the blue blur by the back of the toga and just let him hang there, while Sasuke squeaked out curses as he again tried to harm his captor.

* * *

Back over in the Sound village Orochimaru was nursing quite a few injuries given to him by an EXTREMELY ticked off Kabuto. "Wahhhh! Kabuto is so mean to me! Your just a big meanie McMean head!" cried out the snake nin while sniffling. Rubbing his temple with his hand, Kabuto let out a sigh and just ignored his boss's rants while treating the injuries he caused.

'_Why did I ever join up with guy as his assistant? Maybe I should just leave and find a new village to live in, that is if I can find one that hasn't been given a copy of my picture to the ninja guards.' _"Hold still, your going to hurt yourself even worse if you don't stop all that twitching, or would you rather have me just stick this needle in random places?" asked Kabuto.

Freezing up, Orochimaru just said in a quiet voice, "I'll be still, please don't stick me with the needle anymore." Shaking his head sadly, Kabuto just went back to work stitching up the creepy snake nin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke continued to try to at least maim his former teacher before just stopping out of frustration. Kakashi continued to hold Sasuke and kept him at an arm's length just incase he was to get jumped again. "Ok Naruto, since apparently the situation changed beyond anyone's control, so your punishment shall have to change as well."

"You mean I can eat ramen!? WOOOPIE!!!!" yelled out Naruto in joy. "Oh no no no, you still can't have ramen Naruto." Replied Kakashi in a flat voice. Sasuke, momentarily forgotten, was shaken by Kakashi as he waved his arms about trying to calm the other shinobi down . So after he was stopped being shook, the chibi just pouted and crossed his arms and legs in a huff, unknowingly that the action made him look even cuter.

"Damn" swore the blond. "Instead of spending a week with Sasuke-chan in the forest," said Kakashi which earned him another glare from Sasuke, "your going to spend 6 months here in the village doing nothing but volunteer work and D-rank missions. While you are doing all of that, you will also be required to watch over Sasuke-chan as we try to find out what happened to him and how to change him back. Oh and of course no ramen, or anything at all that even sort of looks like ramen for you Naruto during these 6 months."

"_**NANI!?!?!?!?!**_" the boys choursed.

Tbc….

* * *

Angel: So, again apologies to everyone who has been waiting so patiently for this chapter. Thank you all who loved it. Oh yes, and for those who have this story or me on the alert, sorry if i got your hopes up for two chaps sice probably two alerts been sent, forgot to add in my usual commentary and do my last minute editting before posting the chap for real.

Trina: Please no flaming, but constructive criticisim is ALWAYS welcomed!

Angel & Trina: Please R&R!


	7. Welcome to Kohona

Flashback Flashback

"_Damn" swore the blond. "Instead of spending a week with Sasuke-chan in the forest," said Kakashi which earned him another glare from Sasuke, "your going to spend 6 months here in the village doing nothing but volunteer work and D-rank missions. While you are doing all of that, you will also be required to watch over Sasuke-chan as we try to find out what happened to him and how to change him back. Oh and of course no ramen, or anything at all that even sort of looks like ramen for you Naruto during these 6 months."_

"_**NANI!?**__" the boys chorused._

_End Flashback_

"What do you mean I have to baby-sit the chibi for 6 months!" "No way in hell I'm gunna let this knucklehead baby-sit me like I'm some sort of defenseless child!" Shouted the boys in unison. "Now, now boys, if you just-" started Kakashi. "Who the hell are you calling a knucklehead, you damn kid!" "I am in no way at all a chibi dobe!" "Ok, will you two stop-" again tried Kakashi. "If you would just check a mirror Sasu-_chan_, I believe that you would recall that you are in fact a child at this very moment!" "I still am a better ninja right now than you ever will be in 3 lifetimes you oversized glutton!"

"Boys, be quiet now an lis-" another failed attempt. "Oh, so now I'm fat am I? Why you good for nothing little twerp, and there is no way you can be a better ninja right now. Your way too short to do anything right!" "And you're too much of a dobe to finish any of your missions without someone's help! Who is it that you almost always come to when you need help with even tying your sandal laces? That's right, me!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Roared Kakashi as he grabbed both boys by the head and slammed their heads together with a very painful smack. Again glaring at them with the close but not quite Uchiha glare, Kakashi waited a minute before continuing to shout at them. "You boys will listen to what I say and execute everything down to the last letter, otherwise I will make sure that both of your lives will become a living hell FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!" Wincing from not only the shouting but as well as the painful ringing in their heads from the headbutting they received, the boys did nothing but groan in pain.

Kakashi paused in his tirade to let the headaches that Naruto and Sasuke have to ebb away before he continued. "Now Naruto since you seem to have way too many friends in the village that would come along to help you when I'm not able to keep an eye on you, we are going to have to disguise you." After a few seconds thought, an evil glint shone in his eyes. "Perform your Sexy No Jutsu."

Making a digusted face, Naruto retorted "I'm not going to indulge you on one of those perverted fanasties you get Sensei." Smacking Naruto hard on the back of his head, Kakashi growled, "It is not one of my perverted fanasties you baka! Now perform the jutsu, or I'll make what Ibiki can do seem like a tickle." Turning pale at the thought and with a loud gulp, Naruto quickly turned into his mature and lovely looking female self. "Add some clothes on for Pete's sake." Snapped Kakashi.

With another puff of smoke, female Naruto was now wearing a light blue summer dress with straw sandals and matching hat. "Get rid of the whisker marks. Cut the height down 6 inches. Lose 5 inches on the bust. Add 2 inches to the hips. Make the hair shoulder length. Change the color to dark brown, no the hair baka! Not your skin! Turn the eyes gray." After the snapped off set of orders, instead of Naruto's usual extremely busty and naked pin-up model look, there was now a beautiful young woman standing in front of them. There was a hint of the lure of the jutsu with this woman, but nowhere near as noticeable as before.

With a pleased grin on his face, Kakashi turned to Sasuke who only looked mildly interested, and announced. "Sasuke may I present to you, your new _mother_ Saiya Natsumi." _**"WHAT!" **_screeched the boy and newly turned female. "Oh yes, before I forget…" with that, Kakashi quickly summoned chakra to each fingertip before turning back to Naruto, and slamming his hand hard into his stomach. "That should keep you in that form as long as I deem it necessary and not turn back every little chance you get."

"What the hell did you do to me!" Shouted Saiya in pure outrage. With the pleased grin fixed in place, Kakashi chirped, "Oh nothing really, just made that Henge permanent until I decide to undo that extra seal I placed on you."

(A/N: I'm going to refer to Naruto as Saiya and use female terms when talking about him, err her for the rest of the fic or until she becomes a he again.)

Too shocked to speak, Naruto err Saiya, could only gape. "LIKE HELL I WOULD LET THIS BIMBO ACT AS MY MOTHER!" shouted Sasuke in total outrage. Saiya spoke up in anger, "Bimbo!? Why I would have you know tha-" "QUIET!" The two chuunins shut up.

"I'm not done yet." Calmly said Kakashi.

With that statement, the two younger nins just gulped with fear. Turning to the now much shorter of the duo, Kakashi, who in the minds of those two is now the winner of most evil teacher of the year award, continues with his earlier statement, "Now it shall be Sasu-chan's turn." Turning even more pale than usual, Sasuke could only stare with the deer caught in headlights look, make him look even more chibi-ish.

"First let's see how well you can do a Henge with this new body of yours." With a look of concentration, Sasuke summoned his chakra and poof, there stood Sasuke in miniature version of his chuunin uniform. The usual smirk on his face, he grunted the usual 'hn' before suddenly another poof and he was back in his 'toga' with a look of surprise. "The hell?" So he tried again with the same results. "What the fuck is going on?!" So The chibi continued on trying different forms and only succeeding to hold each one only for a couple of seconds. After about a couple dozen tries, Sasuke gave up out of sheer frustration and anger.

During all of this our newly dubbed Saiya stayed in the background snickering after the third try. When her 'son' gave up, she busted out in laughter. Whipping his head around to the source of the laughter, our little chibi narrowed his eyes before charging headfirst towards his 'mother'. Like previous times before, she just grabbed him at the back of the neck and was content to hold him at arms length. But, unlike previous times, Sasuke used the momentum of his jump to swing his legs up to the arm that is holding him and wrapped them around said arm.

Now firmly attached to the appendage, the short shinobi bit down on the arm as hard as he could, doing the best to try to dismember it. With a cry of pain, Saiya started running around in circles and flapping her arm trying to dislodge the tiny terror. While in the midst of a sea of calm, Kakashi just looked on while sadly shaking his head and rubbing his temple.

Sure he was used to the noise that those two usually make and it doesn't bother him, but with the added effects of the echoes in the cave it was enough to give a brick-wall a headache. Putting in his special chakra sealed earplugs and pulling out his book, the silver-hair nin leaned against the nearest wall and proceed to wait out his young charges and hope that they fully exhaust themselves soon so he can continue to torture, umm, 'punish' them for disobedience. After all a shinobi must follow orders from a superior no matter what unless for extreme reasons.

Kakashi, of course, just happened to 'overlook' that the two had every justifiable reason to return despite his punishment. After a good while, the pair finally ran out of steam and had to stop to recover. Looking up from the book, the scarecrow could see that Sasuke finally detached himself from the arm he was biting. And that the arm he was attached to now looked like it was half mauled by some wild animal. _'Heh, looks like Sasu-chan is still a viscous little monster when he gets angry. I better not try that trick of holding him by the neck again'_

Walking over to the tired chibi, Kakashi quickly grabbed hold of an arm and made a quick seal. With a poof of smoke and a cry of protest cut short, soon we could see instead of Sasuke lying there a moment ago we now have a child who looks like Naruto when he was a child. Only minus the whisker marks and with brown hair and green eyes. While vigorously rubbing his throat, the child cried out with a voice oddly like Naruto's as a child, "What the hell did you make me swallow, you perverted sensei!?"

Without answering, Kakashi made another seal and slammed his hand into Sasuke's stomach, though not as hard as when he did it to Saiya. After Sasuke was done coughing and most of the pain gone, did Kakashi answer. "I gave you a chakra supplement pill, kind of like the ones we use for battle, but this one releases a little bit for an entire day instead of all at once. Its to help your chakra to support the Henge Jutsu I put on you until we can reverse the effects of your situation."

Looking over to Saiya as her arm healed from the mangling she got, the silver haired nin just sighed. "From the way you two can never get along I should of expected that it would be impossible for you to even remotely pull off a mother/son relationship. Because of that, I now dub you two as little brother and big sister. You shall be long lost cousins of Naruto who will conveniently be on a _long_ mission with Sasuke and who knows when those two will return. Welcome to Kohona village Saiya and Ayaki Natsumi."

Tbc…


	8. A New Life?

Angel: Hey guys, we are back! woot, woot!

Trina: Baka, you should of wrote this in the last chapter instead of now!

Angel: Geez, sorry that I was so excited that i finally was able to get it typed for you and got it ready to post. Can ya blame a girl?

Everyone else: Yes.

Angel: **grumbles** Fine, on with the story.

Naruto and Sasuke: Angel and Trina doesnt own any of the characters with the story, they are just 'borrowing' them for now.

Day Of The Chibis

Chapter 7: A New Life?

_Flashback_

_Looking over to Saiya as her arm healed from the mangling she got, the silver haired nin just sighed. "From the way you two can never get along I should of expected that it would be impossible for you to even remotely pull off a mother/son relationship. Because of that, I now dub you two as little brother and big sister. You shall be long lost cousins of Naruto who will conveniently be on a long mission with Sasuke and who knows when those two will return. Welcome to Kohona village Saiya and Ayaki Natsumi."_

_End flashback_

Instead of the shocked outrage that was displayed when they learned they were mother and son, all the two young shinobi did was grumble halfheartedly with the news that they will now be siblings. With all the surprises that has been happening to them within the last 24 hours, not much could faze them anymore. After that announcement, Kakashi started to pace with a look of concentration.

With nothing to do, the 'siblings' just threw glares in each other's direction while waiting for their sensei to finish thinking of whatever other surprises he was going to give them. After a few minutes, Kakashi suddenly stopped his pacing and pounded his fist in his hand. "Eureka! I have it!" he gleefully shouted. The two other people in the cave just looked at him with wary expressions.

Whirling around, Kakashi pointed at Saiya, "You are 16 years old, while little Ayaki-chan," at this 'Ayaki' just growled at him, "is only 9. Your mother is a younger sister of Naruto's mother, who died in childbirth when Ayaki-chan was born. Her name was Aika Natsumi. Your father who's name was Tobiboki, was a ninja of minor importance in the Lightning Village and lived with you two in a small cottage a good distance away from any other village."

"Because you lived so far off from the village, instead of teaching you in town with the other children, your father was the one who taught you all your shinobi skills, which does not amount to much at all since he was not that much of a good ninja either." Saiya just snorted at this bit of news. Kakashi just ignored the interruption and continued. "Ayaki-chan has absolute no skill in the ninja arts, a full dobe." A large grin and Glare of Death was pointed in his direction. "During the winter when Ayaki-chan was 2, he got sick and took to bed with a bad fever. Your father went to town to get the medicine to cure him, but when he got back the cold was too much and he died from hypothermia shortly after he got back."

"You two have been living off the land by yourselves until now because of bandits who recently came to the area. You remembered your father mentioning about family on your mother's side that resided in Leaf Village. So you packed everything you could, and you with your little brother journeyed down to Fire Country to find your distant family." With that Kakashi finished with a self-satisfied nod of his head.

"Yup, that is the life story of you two, remember it. And now without further ado…" Suddenly Kakashi grabbed the two by the arm and poof, the cave was empty.

The End.

Fooled ya. Let's continue with the story!

With a thud, Saiya and Ayaki landed hard on the floor as the smoke cleared away. Coughing slightly, the two discovered to be in a living room they did not recognize. "Now don't kill each other and/or destroy anything in here. I'll be right back after I talk to Hokage-sama about the situation at hand. Ja!" Blurted out Kakashi before another large poof of smoke engulfed the siblings.

"Damn sensei dragging us around like this. Could of at least warned us before we got transported." Grumbled out an annoyed Saiya. "Can't agree with you more dobe. Who knows what that pervert is telling the old lady." With that, Ayaki's hands quickly covered his mouth with a strangled gasp. Saiya turned around with astonishment. "Did you just call old lady Tsunade, an old lady? SWEET! I knew that I wasn't the only one who thought so!" Saiya started what can only be called a full out Naruto victory dance.

Going towards a full-length mirror set in the other side of the room, Ayaki could only stare. _' Damn Naruto, he was right. This does look a lot like a dress. And damn that sensei, first he makes me baby-sit the dobe for a week, then handcuffs us together. Then I get hit with some weird water balloon, get sick, turned into a kid, forced to wear a dress. And last but certainly not least, he now has to make me look like that baka!'_ Before going his thoughts went into a downward spiral of depression, the sound of Saiya's voice brought him back. "I told ya didn't I? Its so a dress."

'_And of course how can I forget, said baka is now my ,ugh, big sister. Yep, it's official, Kakashi is now ranked above Itachi in my Who To Kill First When I Get Back To Normal List._ Glancing once more into the mirror with a grimace. _'Oh yea, a long, painful death.'_

_

* * *

_

Back again to the Sound village, we find a very disgruntled Kabuto walking towards the room which his master resided. _'Stupid aides, all going on 'lunch break' almost every time when we have to make Orochimaru-sama take his nap. They must know that I really detest this particular chore.' _Coming to a halt in front of the overly large doors, the medic-nin just sighed before raising his fist to knock.

Knock, knock.

Silence.

Slightly confused at the lack of shouting for the 'interruption', Kabuto knocked again.

Knock, knock.

Silence.

Curiosity battled common sense, and curiosity won. Kabuto slowly opened the doors to find Orochimaru on the bed with……….a coloring book and crayons. Sweatdropping slightly at the sight of his overly childish boss, Kabuto slowly sneaked in. As he approached he could hear Orochimaru singing a song slightly under his breath, shortly he could hear the words.

_Rainbows, rainbows. I like rainbows._

_So pretty and curved, they just steal the show._

_Rainbows, rainbows. I love rainbows._

_No two colors are the same, or Kami-sama would have a row._

Grimacing at the very badly thought out and sung song, Kabuto risked a peek over his boss's shoulder to find that indeed, the book is full of rainbows, rainbows, rainbows. With a screech to put a banshee to shame, the snake-nin shot upright with his shoulder hitting Kabuto full in the chin. Quickly shutting the notebook and hiding it under a pillow, Orochimaru quickly grabbed a handful of crayons and started throwing them at the medic-nin before he fully recovered from almost losing his tongue when his jaw was struck.

As he grabbed another handful of crayons, Orochimaru shrieked, "Get out of my room you insolent jerk! No one, and I mean no one is to see that most precious of my sacred books! RAINBOW PRARADE NO JUTSU!" With that, Orochimaru threw the crayons and lo and behold they multiplied while they arced in the air and even left a trail of color like a rainbow before falling and striking Kabuto full in the face. After sustaining quite a few hits to his face, Kabuto was able to move out of the way as the jutsu finished itself.

As soon as Orochimaru saw the face of his right-hand man, he dropped the next handful of crayons on the floor and started to laugh hysterically while pointing towards Kabuto. Feeling slightly disoriented, Kabuto went towards a mirror that was in the bathroom and saw that each place on his face that got hit by a crayon was stained that color. Not even his teeth were spared. Throwing a glare towards his still laughing boss, Kabuto had only one thought. _'Oh yea, I _REALLY_ dislike this chore._'

Everyone: R&R plz! TBC...


	9. Handing out the punishment

Trina: Woot, I'm back for another tortur….err, fun chapter of Chibis! Sorry again for slow updating with work, schooling, volunteer work to begin on Angel's dream career, and two other stories, I got my work and muse cut out for me.

Angel: Thank you all for the reviews and support for this! I will say Chibis started out with just a funny situation, and a vague idea of how to go at it, but now I can see that this story is definitely evolving into a larger and hopefully much funnier one. This may take a long time, but I can promise that I will finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters however much I wish to so I can torture, er, play with them. And I don't own anything that belongs to the Monty Python flying circus episodes. Chapter 9

With the usual cloud of smoke Kakashi found himself within a scene that can only be called chaos. Or at the very least, that is what he fully expected to find within his house after leaving his two temperamental charges alone. Surprisingly everything was exactly the way he left it. Right eye narrowing in suspicion, he crept around looking for the newly dubbed Saiya and Ayaki. While on the way to the kitchen, which he believed was the most likely place for Saiya to be at, he heard giggling coming from his bedroom. Eyes widening in horror he darted in to find something even worse than he feared. On the floor spread out was something he never expected anyone besides him to ever see.

His baby pictures.

His students giggling over his baby pictures.

With sharingan induced speed, Kakashi was a whirlwind of activity. Kicking the troublesome duo away, while picking up all the pictures seen and have yet to be seen, organizing them back into the order they were once in, and finding a new hidden spot for them, was all done in less than 5 seconds. With his back to them after finishing, Kakashi took a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself before turning to face the 'siblings'. Though only an empty space by the wall greeted him. Swiveling his head to the doorway, he caught a glimpse of a shadow not so stealthily moving down the hall.

Another glare tacked to his face, Kakashi swiftly stalked down the hall after the pair. Before the swirl of brunette hair could disappear around another corner, he shot his hand out and snatched the tail end of it. With a yelp and a thud ended the chase for one of the culprits. Looking up after his capture, he could see a small wide-eyed form peeking from the bathroom. Still glaring, Kakashi crooked his finger at Ayaki telling him to come over here. He just shrank back still in the doorway.

Kakashi kept glaring and motioned for the chibi to come over again. A small head-shake was his answer. Still holding onto the hair in his hand, he walked over to the bathroom while dragging Saiya along kicking and screaming. Usually the sight of her in a painful and embarrassing situation would quite amuse Ayaki, but this time he just paled in horror knowing that he is next. He slammed the door closed and locked it as fast as he could and hid hoping Kakashi wouldn't be able to….. screw it, he was dead and he knew it.

_Oh why, did I have to go snooping in sensei's bedroom? Why did I have the impulse to look through the baby pictures trying to find his face unmasked? Why did I not put them back……..Why does it feel like I'm floating?_

Peeking through his fingers he could just see a murderous Jounin holding him by the back of the shirt, again. _And how ugly does a kid have to be to have to have a mask even in baby pictures?_ Was his last thought before everything turned black.

With a sigh of exasperation Kakashi finished the seals that put the siblings into a deep sleep. Looking down at them with a scowl that slowly turned into a soft smile he scratched his head in frustration. _Those bakas, they have to do everything they can to try my patience. Heh, its almost like they are doing their best to punish me for punishing them. Well looking at them now you can definitely believe the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' For otherwise how can you believe that such two sweet looking kids can be such devils._

With a heave and a ho, Kakashi lifted the two to his shoulders before transporting away to the Hokage's Mansion. He drew numerous curious stares carrying two unconscious bodies through the building. Finally reaching the right door, he knocked on the door with his foot while silently thanking his excellent sense of balance. When permission to enter was granted, he shifted the load to be able to open the door. With a streak of pink zoomed out between his legs, Kakashi again thanked his ninja training for his excellent sense of balance while doing a slight dance to avoid the squealing pig.

_Was Tonton wearing a tutu with high heels?! _Boggled by that thought, he was unprepared for the next sight that was to greet him. "Here Kakashi, let me take him, er her." Came the gentle voice of Shizune, but it was not from the same Shizune he remembered. This Shizune was wearing an eyepatch, and a beard, with a dead parrot on her shoulder. "Your, uh, parrot seems to be dead." Lamely said Kakashi as he is getting over the shock of seeing Shizune The Ninja Pirate of the Hokage's Pool.

"No, he is not." She countered while taking Saiya over to a wall to set her down. "Uh, yea. I'm pretty sure he is dead." Said Kakashi while following her example and setting Ayaki down beside his 'sister'. "He is not dead. He is just, uh, resting." Was the retort. "Resting?" "Yes resting. His species, Norwegian Blue, is a remarkable bird. Beautiful plumage."

"I don't believe it. That there is a dead bird, and I'll stake both my masks on that!"

"Then the bet is as good as won, because I'm telling you this bird is just resting!"

"Ok then, if that bird is just resting, then I'm gunna have to wake him up!" and with that Kakashi put his mouth near the 'resting' bird's head and started shouting, "HELLO POLLY! WAKE UP POLLY! I GOT SOME NICE CRACKERS FOR YOU POLLY! WAKEY WAKEY!" Then he started to thump the bird's head quite hard and with the third thump a ripping can be heard and the bird falls to the floor. Everyone conscious stared at the bird on the floor for a few seconds before looking up at Shizune whose costume now has a large hole in the shoulder. "Now that's what I call a dead parrot." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

"He's stunned! You stunned him!" With an outraged look on her face, she put both hands on her hips and glared at the tall shinobi. Looking stunned himself at the gall of the woman in front of him he could only splutter for a few seconds before regrouping. "Stunned?!" "Yes, stunned. The Norwegian Blue is easily stunned. Beautiful plumage."

"The plumage has nothing to do with this!" Bending down and picking up the parrot, he studied its feet. Shaking the bird in her face Kakashi growled out "The only reason why this bird was on your shoulder was because you used a hot glue gun!" "He's pining for the fjords."

"Pining for the fjords! Look my good man, er, woman I had just about enough with this. This parrot has passed on. He is no more. It's ceased to be. It's expired and gone to meet its maker. This is a late parrot. It's a stiff! Bereft of life it rests in peace! If you haven't used the glue gun it would be pushing up the daisies. It let down the curtain and joined the choir invisible! This is an ex-parrot!" Kakashi was panting heavily after saying all of that in one breath while glaring at Shizune. As she was about to respond…

**SLAM!**

"THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT NONSENSE!" roared out the angry Godaime. In unison they both flinched, turned to face the angry woman, bowed, and said, "We're sorry Hokage-sama. What are your orders?" Ah, you gotta love how well she trained them. Looking over the two shinobi that are awake with her right hand where she left it after slamming it on her desk, she kept the angry scowl on her face. She took a deep breath before bellowing, "Shizune! Go fix your outfit and then go look for Tonton. I still have plans left for you two."

With a gulp and a squeak, Shizune bobbed her head with a quick "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Before snatching the parrot out of a still bowing Kakashi's hand and skidaddling out of the room. Letting herself have a quiet chuckle, Tsunade settled back into her chair and got nice and comfy before turning her gaze on a nervous Kakashi.

"So Kakashi, what took you so long to bring the brats back here? It can't be that a couple of kids are getting the best of one of my elite jounin now is it?" "Iie Hokage-sama. Just properly subduing the captives so they will not be able to disrupt any plans you have for them."

"Ah yes, good thinking Kakashi. I don't believe I would be able to stand any more yelling today without getting quite the headache. And Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You can get up now."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Getting up with a slight grunt, Tsunade made her way over to the sleeping duo. When she recognized the face of the female version of our troublemaker a smirk grew on her face. One that would have had our siblings quaking in their sandals if they were awake to see it. It even made Kakashi a little edgy just to see it and it wasn't even aimed at him. "Oh dear, look at that poor thing, only one set of clothes to wear, and oh my, not even a smidgen of makeup on her. I guess that I'm going to do to some shopping for …" "Saiya"

"Hmm?" "Saiya and Ayaki Natsumi are the new names that has been given to those two." Said Kakashi casually. "They also been briefed as to where they came from, who they know, how high of a skill level they can show to others, and what their history is that also connects them to the Leaf." Seeing the questioning look on her face Kakashi recited the new history of our troublesome duo. Heaving a sigh Tsunade grumbled over to Kakashi "I wish that next time a problem like this occurs that you would actually fill me in on everything you have done instead of saying that 'Sasuke is a kid and Naruto is his sister, I'll be right back' and disappear."

"So fill me in on everything that you know that caused them to get into such a state." She ordered. So with a deep breath, the silver-hair jounin debriefed her almost verbatim on the entire situation as it happened that he knows of. Just minus the reason why Naruto is being punished, the cussing, and the baby picture incident. After all no one needs to know he still has his baby pictures. After finishing the Hokage just stared into space while rubbing her chin for a few moments. "This is quite disturbing. We can't have people just getting attacked with water balloons and getting turned into children. YUMIKO!"

A poof of smoke and a female ANBU appeared kneeling on the floor. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" "I need you and a team to go to the route that leads to training area #44 and investigate. Apparently someone has been attacking people with water balloons that turns whoever is hit into kids. Bring back anything you find." "At once Hokage-sama." Another poof and she is gone. _Hmm, I'm going to have to go back and visit my old comrades in the black ops. That chick was hot!_

Seeing the happy pervert look on his face, Tsunade cleared her throat to snap Kakashi out of his thoughts. "Now we need to figure out what needs to be done with these two. Since Naruto is in the process of being punished, and also they both are 'bad' ninja we can have both attend the Academy so they can learn the ways of the ninja. That should keep most of the chaos those two together can make concentrated in one spot for most of the day. Now Kakashi, you said that Sasuke was not able to hold even a simple henge for more than a couple of seconds?"

"That's correct Hokage-sama. He was not able to hold any form until I had him take a slow release chakra pill. I used his and the pill's chakra to put a henge on him, then I sealed it along with Naruto's so those two can't change back at inconvenient times. As long as Sasuke takes a pill daily, the seal shouldn't break."

"Good, good. I believe that we should put them in the beginners class then, separated of course. Also since she has had no kunoichi training at all, we should send Saiya to those classes as well." With a snicker Tsunade added, "And maybe, she will actually learn some lessons on how to do that Sexy no jutsu even better, that is if she can ever go back to that form after this is over." Kakashi let himself grin as well with that thought. "And for housing, since 'Naruto' is gone on a long term mission with 'Sasuke' and they are 'Naruto's' cousins, I guess it is only fair to let them live in his house. Though before doing so, we will have to do quite a lot of food, clothes, and makeup shopping." Tsunade developed a nice evil grin on her face with the last bit of her plans for the siblings fell into place.

"Yes, that should do. D missions and volunteer work only, no ramen or noodles of any kind, going to the academy and kunoichi training for at least 6 months for Saiya. And Ayaki has to attend academy classes and being baby-sat by Saiya until we can change him back. Hmm, and they shouldn't talk to anyone at all but you, Shizune, and me about any of this. Wait, we might have to tell Iruka about this as well, hmm, I guess we better not. The poor man has enough to worry about as it is without him knowing about this situation as well. What do you think should be the punishment if they talk to anyone else about this Kakashi?"

He pondered for a bit before snapping his fingers. "How about for each time they talk to non-authorized people their punishment extends for a month longer. But if Ayaki turns back to normal, then Saiya has to go it alone. If Saiya or Ayaki talk after he becomes Sasuke again, then Sasuke will have to pick up where he left off when he was Ayaki. Only he will have to finish it as Sasuke. And if Saiya's punishment finishes before Ayaki turns back to Sasuke, then Saiya will have to stay as Saiya, but will be able to eat her ramen and take back her regular shinobi duties. We can call her Naruto's replacement until he gets back from his 'mission'."

"That sounds good. Of course after all of it is over, those two can talk about it as much as they want to without getting punished. That is of course if they ever want to talk about it again, hehehehe. Now I guess it's time to wake up our newest academy students and inform them of the situation." Said Tsunade still grinning evilly. Kakashi strode over to the siblings and put his hands in a seal before shouting "Kai!" Then he bent down and touched them both on the forehead to release the sleeping genjutsu he put on them. Immediately they started to wake up, and Kakashi reflexively stepped back so he won't get brained by any of Saiya's flailing limbs.

Within seconds the two noticed how close they were to each other and gave a small yelp and jumped away from each other. Laughing at their antics, Tsunade knelt down so she was eye level with the two before filling them in on their fate. Their faces grew more and more horrified with each second that passed by. When at the end Tsunade told them how they were going to shop for clothes and, ug, makeup Saiya let out a high pitched scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Sand Village…

Nothing was happening. Absolutely nothing. In fact the town was so lifeless that it can remind people of ghost towns from old westerns. Only minus the tumbleweeds. There was not a single person to be found at all in the streets. After a few minutes of staring at empty dusty roads a cry of "noooooooo!!" can be heard. Soon doors and windows were being slammed open and the once deserted streets of the sand village are now teeming with people. They were milling around confused trying to figure out who was crying out no. "Who shouted out no?" asked one woman.

"We didn't shout no", said a random family. "Not us either." Said another. "Who said what?" asked a man. "No" said a second man. "Ho?" asked a different woman. "No, _no._" said the second man. "Ho, ho?" replied a third man. "Ho, ho, ho." Piped up a child. A second one said, "Maybe it's Santa." "Santa?" all the kids chorused. Soon all the kids were shouting "Santa is coming! Santa is coming!" Within moments the more gullible adults started to shout with the kids. After them it was a domino effect until the entire town was shouting "San-ta! San-ta!" And with the chanting they all started to decorate the town for Christmas despite the fact that it was still Summer.

On top of the wall that protected the town, the Sand siblings just stared down into the village that was getting ready for Christmas. Temari just snorted, Kankuro muttered, "Idiots." And Gaara said, "………Santa".

TBC…


End file.
